Legends
by Heroicagal
Summary: Rory finds himself in a spot of trouble as he is accused of sorcery and, in a desperate escape attempt "kidnaps" Merlin to get away from Camelot with every intention of letting him go unharmed. Something goes awry and he has to take Merlin to the Doctor after an unexpected Serket attack and when Arthur shows up to rescue his manservant with Gwaine, things go get chaotic.


Rory Williams was a bit put out. This was all the Doctor's fault. Leave it to him to drop them off in some medieval time and give him the screw driver. Of course he'd be accused of witchcraft. What had he been thinking? Now he was sitting here and waiting to be executed. For magic. Which didn't exist. As he sighed he looked around and tried hard not to panic. He was sure the Doctor would notice that he was missing. Wouldn't he? Then he thought a bit more and decided that maybe he should try to find his own way out. The Doctor seemed to have bad timing most often cutting it too close for comfort. A young man (more like a boy really) with pale skin and a bright red neckerchief came down to see him. He was carrying some food.

"Hello." He said tentatively. Rory didn't respond. "What's your name?" The boy asked. Rory huffed.

"What's it matter? I'm gonna be dead soon." The boy winced as though he was upset at the thought of it while Rory wasn't so put on about it either.

"Why did you come here then?" The boy asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You knew you would be executed, didn't you? Sorcery is punishable by death." The boy actually seemed rather curious and he looked him up and down. He was very pale and had prominent cheekbones. His eyes were a grey blue and had a general sense of kindness behind them but also a lurking danger. He reminded him a bit of the Doctor when he looked into those eyes that bespoke wisdom beyond his age. Rory couldn't say he loved the clothing choice but hey, that wasn't really his area of expertise anyway.

"No. I didn't really know where I was." The boy cocked his head to the side.

"How can you not know where you are?" He asked and Rory shrugged.

"Happens to me a lot more than it used to." He said with a small amount of bitterness. He was still trying to get over the fact that his honeymoon was going so wrong because of the infuriating but lovable man that was the Doctor. Or lovable and infuriating alien he supposed. The boy still seemed a bit confused but didn't press farther.

"Well, how long have you, y'know…" He trailed off. Rory raised an eyebrow. "Had magic?" Rory immediately scowled.

"There is no such thing as magic. I'm not a wizard or anything, just got caught at the wrong place at the wrong time while my wife and her friend ran off to look around. I got stuck holding the screwdriver." He input 'screwdriver' as the boy asked "Wand?" Rory shook his head, supposing there was no point in trying to reason with these people.

"What do you mean magic doesn't exist?" The boy asked with utter confusion. Rory tried hard not to laugh at him. This was before the age of better understanding after all.

"It's all just myth. Y'know, the stuff of fairy tales." The boy's brow furrowed in thought.

"You really aren't from around here at all, are you?" He asked, though it was more of a statement.

"No." Rory said and then he looked down at the food the boy was offering him. It looked like black bread. The boy had the decency to blush and apologize about its state and Rory started to think that he really didn't mind this kid. He was a bit awkward and in the dark about the way the world really was but hey, it was long before people had any sense in their heads. Or good hygiene.

"I'll go and speak to the prince about you. Tell him it's all a misunderstanding." He said after some time of examining Rory, as though he were trying to guess his motives for being there. Rory nodded his thanks and almost started to regret the plan that was forming in his head. He wouldn't actually hurt anyone but he didn't fancy roasting like a chicken either and so he tried to let him justify what would happen next. Like he said, it was all the Doctor's fault.

* * *

After some deliberation Merlin decided to go see Arthur. While Uther was still not up to running the kingdom anymore most duties in the matters of state fell to him.

"Arthur, I'm telling you that that man is not a sorcerer." Merlin declared. Arthur gave him a glare.

"Sure Merlin. That glowing metal stick in his hand is totally natural." He responded with his usual wit.

"Arthur, just hear him out. He doesn't even believe that magic exists." Merlin tried to reason.

"And of course he isn't just saying this because he's scheduled to be executed tomorrow."

"Arthur, as a king you owe it to your people to at least hear them out before you pronounce judgment." Merlin said.

"I'm not king yet Merlin. It was my father who pronounced judgment." Arthur said as he noticed the anger in Merlin's appeal. "There is nothing I can do to help that man. I'm not sure that I should anyway. Magic is dangerous Merlin; you know this as well as I do." Merlin sighed but nodded his head. Arthur was still sore about Morgana and they had recently lost Lancelot to magic. This made Arthur particularly hard towards magic at the time. Hopefully that would clear up soon.

* * *

The next day Rory was waiting in his cell and the boy still hadn't showed up. It was the morning of his execution and he was starting to feel desperate. He wasn't going to go down easily. Then he heard steps toward his cell and he saw the gangly figure trailing behind a blond one with a rather, well Rory could only think of the word buff, man at his side and a young man with a beard and longer brown hair. The blond unlocked his cell and motioned to the two knights to restrain Rory. He allowed it for the moment being.

"You have been found guilty of the use of sorcery and enchantments and in accordance to our laws shall pay for this crime with your life. Have you anything to say before sentence is carried out?" Rory shook his head and so they went up the stairs and out to a courtyard which was completely covered with people all gathered to watch the grim spectacle.

Then he noticed a horse. Then he decided that it was time for an act of desperation. In one swift motion he grabbed the sword of the blond by the hilt and seized the man nearest to him. It was the boy who had talked with him the night before. The cry of surprise was not lost on his companions who drew their swords only to stop in their tracks as Rory tried to bluff his way out of this spot. He held the boy close to him and the sword in front of them both, a good distance from the boy's chest but close enough to present danger if he wished it. Of course he wasn't going to hurt him but they didn't know that and that may be all the leverage he needed.

"Let him go." The brunette's voice was completely deadly as he clutched his sword hard enough that his leather gloves squeaked at the tightening of his hand.

"I will as soon as I get clear of the city." Rory responded. None of them seemed to like that answer, including the boy who stiffened. As a warrior himself Rory could tell it wasn't fear but anger, an indignant anger of being a bargaining chip. Rory took no pleasure in his actions but the Doctor had yet to show up and so he had to make due.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on his head I will make you wish that you were dying on the pyre." The brunette threatened. Rory started to back up dragging the boy with him.

"You won't if you want him to stay safe." Rory threatened right back. The brunette's eyes steamed murder while the blond haired man's were cold as steel. Rory knew he was not making any friends. "Look I don't want any trouble. We're just going to leave and I'll let him go."

"Arthur don't-"The unfortunate "hostage" began but Rory cut him off by wrapping his hand over his mouth.

"Well?" Rory demanded of the blond, seeing that he was obviously their leader.

"You will be granted passage out of the city, but mark my words, we will not rest until we find you and bring you to account for your actions." Arthur, as the boy had called him, responded. Rory nodded, knowing they'd be in another century by then.

"Fine." He moved over to the horse and prodded the boy on top of it with the sword tip, very gently but enough to get him to move. He scowled at his "captor" but obliged with the convincing of the sword. Rory climbed on top and spurred the horse forward as shouts of surprise followed behind him and all he could think was what he put up with for Amy.

* * *

They got farther from the city and then Rory slowed the horse to a halt.

"Get off and go home." He told the boy. He scrambled off then looked at Rory again. "Sorry." Rory said after an awkward moment.

"I'm sure." The boy said with a bit of bite to his tone.

"Look they were going to burn me on a great big pyre! I didn't do anything and they were going to kill me, so yes I did kidnap you, and yes that wasn't very nice but I had to do something!" The boy just shook his head.

"I can't believe I ever tried to help you. You're just like all the rest. Why is it every sorcerer who comes to the city is evil?" He asked more of himself than Rory. Rory was once again about to repeat that he wasn't a sorcerer but then he noticed what looked like a giant scorpion and his retort changed to a warning.

"Behind-"It stung the boy on the back and he gasped in pain and panic. "You!" Rory finished not quite believing what was happening. The boy immediately fell over and Rory had to jump off his horse and stab the creature with the sword. It had been awhile since he had had the excuse to use a sword and it felt good to use the weapon again. His inner centurion took over and he slayed the monster with ease. He went to the downed boy and turned him over. He was already sweating and his face was paler than before. He looked paper white. Obviously it was poison and he needed help. The only thing he could do was get him to the Doctor and fast before he died. It was his fault this had happened and he would fix it.

* * *

When Merlin came to he heard some voices.

"Can we please keep him? Look at how cute he is!" He heard a woman coo.

"Amelia, we can't just keep people we find running about in the woods." A man unfamiliar said. He shook his head to try and clear.

"Doctor, he's waking up." The woman replied and Merlin opened his eyes to see a man with floppy brown hair looking down over him as a beautiful ginger, presumably the one who wanted to "keep him" doing the same.

"Hello! Let's have at you lazy daisy!" The man said happily and Merlin suddenly understood very much why Arthur detested that greeting coming from a much too cheerful person after a deep sleep.

"That's my greeting." Merlin mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry. Thought it would be fun to say. I suppose it is safe to credit you with that being so far back as we are." Merlin had no idea what he meant.

"What's your name?" The woman asked. Merlin wasn't sure he trusted them, after all look where his last exercise in trust had gotten them. So he went with the first name that came to mind.

"Kilgharrah." He tried hard not to cringe at the name. Why it was the first one in his mind, he wasn't sure.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy. The lovely man who brought you here is named Rory." Merlin frowned at the term "lovely man".

"Right. 'Cause kidnapping is so nice." He responded angrily.

"Sorry, what? You must be confused. He said you got injured in the forest." Amy, as the woman was called, said swiftly.

"Yes, right after he kidnapped me."

"RORY!" Amy yelled and stormed out of the room. The Doctor sprinted after and Merlin followed, unsure of what else to do.

"Kilgharrah say you kidnapped him?" He heard her ask as he stepped into a room unlike anything he had ever seen before. There was so much to take in he was overwhelmed. A glass floor was beneath him and the whole room hummed. The center of it was filled with a column that jutted out and was surrounded by a –well he didn't know what to call it. It had six sides and was about as clean as Merlin's room.

"Right, well, about that. You see I was about to be executed..." Rory, as Merlin's abductor had been named, began but there was a pounding at the door and a loud yell of

"Open in the name of Prince Arthur of Camelot!" The whole room grew thick with tension.

"Did they just say Prince Arthur of Camelot? As in Excalibur and the Round Table and Guinevere and Merlin the wizard Camelot?" Amy asked twenty different alarm bells rang in Merlin's mind. "You didn't say we were in Camelot!" Amy turned to the physician.

"I wasn't sure yet Amy, I wanted it to be a surprise." The Doctor defended himself. "Something is interfering with the Artron energy of the TARDIS and I couldn't get a scan."

"Return my manservant at once!" Arthur yelled from outside the door in a frustrated rage.

"He seems angry." Rory stated. Amy hit him on the back of the head.

"You kidnapped his personal servant! Of course he's upset!" Merlin started towards the door.

"Merlin, are you in there? Are you alright?" Gwaine asked with worry lacing his tone. All six eyes gaped at him. Rory dragged a hand over his face as the Doctor's eyes lit up and Amy's widened.

"You kidnapped Merlin, the most powerful wizard of all time? Just how stupid did you feel like being?" Amy asked and Rory looked at the boy before him.

"Apparently very." He said. He had no idea how they were all going to get out of this one.


End file.
